


Beating Hearts

by churchenbells



Category: Zeroes Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/F, nexus led me to this, pussy too bomb, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchenbells/pseuds/churchenbells
Summary: This is what happens when you give a character deathgasms.





	Beating Hearts

It was the first time they'd been truly alone since Nexus turned the world upside down.

Chizara tangled her fingers with Kelsie's, pressing a soft kiss into her collarbone. They hadn't been this close in a while, too afraid of each other—of themselves—after Nexus. Chizara could still feel Kelsie's pulse, the electrical signals that prickled on her consciousness like insects roaming on her skin. The rest of Kelsie was alive, too, each touch sending sparks through Chizaras body, fingertips following the paths on Chizara's skin her heartbeat left behind.  

"I love you," Chizara whispered, and meant it. Verity had made sure of that. 

Kelsie kissed her in response, her soft body melding against Chizara's and enveloping her in warmth. She let go of Chizara's hands and traced her fingertips over her spine, eliciting a grateful shudder. The electronics of the room hardly touched her anymore. Every part of Chizara was a glorious instrument quivering along to Vivaldi's Spring, and Kelsie was the experienced conductor. The orchestra of their thrumming heartbeats built up to the apex, the rhythmic vibrations filling up Chizaras headspace like a thousand violas all clamoring for the one perfect note. 

And then they found it, and the note stretched out forever, carrying Chizara's gasping cries with it. It faded out as Chizara's muscles unclenched, then went limp.

Her breathing echoed in the silent room. Damn. She'd crashed the lights.

"It's been a while since I broke something," she said, searching for the spikes of the lightbulbs in the room next door. They were there, at least. Not too much to fix.

Their room, on the other hand, felt hollow and completely dead. Even Kelsie's body next to her, with its sparkling pathways and electric currents, was silent.

No. It couldn't be. She was Chizara Okeke, and she didn't do harm.

Not this kind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this.


End file.
